Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of the avoidance of auto accidents. Most recent auto accident devices are for protecting the driver and passenger after an accident has occurred, such as seat belts and air bags. Horns and brakes have been on cars since their conception for avoiding accidents, but other accident preventive devices have not been introduced and added to autos. Other items that help reduce auto accidents are running headlights and day/night mirrors to take the glare off of the mirror. Reflectors and light-colored cars make them more visible at night, but they do not prevent an accident from happening by an inattentive driver. In the present invention, a warning sound may automatically occur and if that is not enough, blasts of high pressure air occur to both slow down one's vehicle and help push the other vehicle out of the way, so that even if a collision were to occur, the impact would be less severe than otherwise it might have been.